


The Adventures of Raily

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Adventures of Raily [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Announcements, Another drabble collection, Breakfast in Bed, Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Scary Movies, Time Travel, i love these two too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: A series of drabbles and ficlets for Ray Palmer and Lily Stein.





	1. Song- I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oreasa asked: If you're still doing the song thing. Raily + "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to add a Raily collection in addition to the Foxfire and Captain Canary ones. This ship might be small, but it's my weakness.

Ray was a morning person. He always had been. It didn’t matter how early he got up. Somehow, he’d find a way to be his normal (infuriatingly, according to some people) positive self within a few minutes of waking up. 

His girlfriend, on the other hand, was the opposite. Lily was a grouch in the morning, at least until she got her hands on coffee or even tea. She could be even scarier than Mick before then. Ray had learned very early in their relationship that she would burrow under the covers for as long as possible before emerging to face the day. So whenever they had a chance to sleep in and he woke up first, Ray didn’t bother her.

This morning, as usual, Ray woke up before Lily. Nothing new had been happening for the past few days, leaving everyone on the Waverider time to rest and recuperate. Ray and Lily’s six month anniversary was coming up and he wanted to celebrate somehow. Given how unpredictable the timeline could be, something new could arise at any time on the actual date. So he was going to do something now for her before something interrupted them.

He slipped out of the room and into the kitchen. Only Leonard and one of the new recruits, Jamie Reyes, were in there. Both acknowledged him as he went about replicating the ingredients he needed to make breakfast. Leonard even gave a knowing smirk of his own once he caught on to what Ray was up to. After all, Ray had caught him doing something similar for Sara once.

As soon as he had everything, he put it all on a tray and carried it carefully back to the room with Lily. Not surprising, she was still curled up in the blankets, head half under a pillow.

“Hey, Gideon? Lights to 50% please?”

The room grew more brighter. Lily shifted and groaned a little, burying her head further under the pillow. “Babe, no.”

“Hey to you too, sleepyhead,” Ray teased, bringing the tray over. “Brought you something.”

“What is it?” Lily asked from beneath the pillow.

Ray sat down beside her on the bed. “Take a peek for yourself.”

She gave a muffled, unidentifiable response.

“Or I can start singing until you come out,” he grinned.

“Fine,” Lily muttered, lifting her head up to give him a bleary-eyed look. She seemed to wake up a little more when she caught sight of the breakfast that Ray had made for them. “What’s this?”

“Happy early six month anniversary?” Ray offered. “I know there’s still a few more days, but I was afraid something would come up then.”

“So you made us breakfast in bed,” Lily smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. “That’s so sweet.”

“Really?”

“Really,” she nodded, kissing his cheek. “You’re the best boyfriend a girl can get, Ray Palmer.”

“Well, you’re the best girlfriend a guy can have, even if you aren’t always a morning person.”

“Well, not everyone’s Mr. Perky when they wake up,” Lily bumped his shoulder. “Let’s eat before it gets too cold.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ray agreed, picking up one of the pots on the tray. “Coffee?”

“You really have to ask me that?” Lily said, raising her eyebrow.

“Good point,” he admitted as he filled her cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	2. "So... Next time I'm in Central City... We should get coffee."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ethical-hedonistic-apatheist asked: Ray/Lily + "So... Next time I'm in Central City... We should get coffee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little Raily piece

Lily looked over at Ray. “Wait, what?”

“Coffee,” Ray repeated, passing the marker from hand to hand. “Me and you. We could go to Jitters or somewhere else for a date.”

“A date?” Lily stated, wondering if he was actually being serious. “You and me?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Is that okay?”

“Why?” she blurted out, unable to stop herself. She didn’t mean to, but her dating history had been spotty as best. Usually, she was a second choice.

“Because I like you,” Ray told her. “I mean, I like working with you too. You’re funny and intelligent and beautiful. And I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better in a less platonic way. So…coffee?”

Lily smiled slowly. Maybe her feelings weren’t so one-sided. “Sure, it’s a date. Just make sure you land in the right time and not twenty years into the future or something.”


	3. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ethical-hedonistic-apatheist asked: Raily + 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20\. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”
> 
> Bit o' angst.

“No!” Ray screamed as they hit Lily across the face again. “Leave her alone!”

“Tell us where to find the others,” one of the Nazis sneered at her, ignoring him.

Lily lifted her head and shook it. Her eye was starting to swell shut. Still, she glared stubbornly at the soldiers. Ray swallowed and looked at the rest of the guards. “She doesn’t know!”

The head Nazi swiveled towards Ray. “Do you, then?”

“Ray, don’t-” Lily started to say before a soldier struck her with his gun hard. She went down with the swing, a bleeding gash on the side of her head.

“Lily!” he shouted.

Suddenly, he was no longer just in a cell being interrogated by Nazis. He was in Starling City too, staring across at Anna. The Nazis blended with hockey masked men. He reminded himself that it was the past, that Lily was still alive. At least, he hoped she was.

The door opened and another guard walked in to whisper something to the head Nazi. Lily wasn’t sitting up, which had Ray worried. The head Nazi nodded at the newcomer before motioning to his cohorts. Then he turned to Ray with a sneer.

“We will be back shortly for your answer,” he said as the others filed out. “Do not try anything or the two of you will never be heard of again.”

He shut the door behind him. As soon as it was shut, Ray was on his feet and scrambling over to Lily. Kneeling beside her, he pushed the stray hair away from the cut. “Lily?”

She didn’t respond. Ray told himself not panic, but he could feel it setting in. “Lily?”

Still no response. Suddenly, it was Kendra, bleeding from Savage’s dagger. He sat against the wall, propping her up beside him. “Lily, come on. Please.”

His hand was shaking as her eyes remained closed.

“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you,” he begged. “We’ve got to get out of this together. The others are going to need our help. I need you. I can’t lose you. I don’t want to lose someone else I love, Lily.”

Ray pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Come back to me.”

A few more seconds ticked by before Lily moaned and opened her eyes. “Ray…”

“Oh thank goodness,” he wrapped his arms around her. “I thought I lost you.”

“I’m still here,” she told him. “We have to get out of here. I don’t want to stay in this cell any longer. What if they find out we’re-”

“They won’t,” Ray promised. “We’ll find a way out. All we have to do is put our heads together.”

The sounds of a fight broke out outside their cell, along with a few screams.

“Or hopefully the others have found us,” Lily finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	4. "Star Wars." "Star Trek."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ethical-hedonistic-apatheist asked: Ray/Lily + "Star Wars." "Star Trek."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that while both love these two, Ray leans more towards Star Wars and Lily loves Star Trek more.

Ray looked at his girlfriend. “Really?”

“Hey, I like both,” she shrugged. “But if I’m going to have to pick between the two, I’m going for Star Trek.”

“But…Star Wars,” Ray gestured vaguely. “The Millennium Falcon.”

“Enterprise,” Lily shot back.

“Han Solo.”

“Captain Kirk.”

“Ewoks.”

“Tribbles.”

“Lightsabers.”

“Phasers,” she said. “Star Trek is a classic, Ray.”

Ray looked offended. “And Star Wars isn’t?”

“I’m not saying it isn’t. But look at all the material we can watch.”

“Exactly,” Ray nodded. “It’s so much. We can fly through the original trilogy in one night. Star Trek is going to take a lot longer.”

“Well, if we can’t agree between Star Trek and Star Wars,” Lily sighed. “Then I propose an alternate- Battlestar Galactica.”

The other scientist grinned and pointed at her. “Yes, I am so overdue for a watch of that.”

“Me too,” Lily agreed as they walked out of the bridge together towards Ray’s room.

Behind them, those still in the bridge stared after them.

Mick shook his head. “That was disgusting.”

“It was kinda cute,” Amaya said.

“Exactly,” Mick stood up to leave. “Disgusting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love
> 
> If you ever have any prompts for these two, hit up the comment section or my ask box on tumblr (same username as here)


	5. "Your math is wrong."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ethical-hedonistic-apatheist asked: Ray/Lily + "Your math is wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nice stuff.

Ray stepped away from the whiteboard and capped his marker. “I think I’ve got it. We should get the others and tell them about this.”

“Sure, but one thing,” Lily stepped forward. “Your math is wrong.”

“No,” Ray shook his head. “It can’t be. I checked as I was writing it.”

“Well, there’s still a mistake,” Lily held out her hand. “May I?”

Ray suppressed a yawn. They’d been working on the formulas for hours since Mick and Amaya first brought them the data for the latest mission. Apparently the things they were fighting had once been human, except they didn’t outwardly look human anymore. There had to be some way to reverse what had been done to the. Neither were willing to give up until they found a way.

“I thought you had a marker?” Ray frowned, remembering earlier how she’d been working on some of the formulas too with her own marker.

Lily’s nose scrunched up as she rubbed her eyes. “I think I left it in the kitchen when we last took a break.”

“When was that again?” Ray asked, racking his brain for when they had last left the room.

“I don’t remember,” Lily murmured.

Gideon spoke up then. “You were last in the kitchen approximately five hours and seven minutes ago, and that was only to get coffee. I would advise both of you to take time to eat and sleep now in order to properly execute your work.”

“When we’ve finished,” Ray said, passing Lily the marker. 

“Yeah,” she agreed as she started out on correcting the error in Ray’s formulas. “This is just it. We’ve got all our math ironed out-”

“I’m sorry, Dr. Stein and Dr. Palmer,” the AI lamented. “But the two of you are both incorrect in your calculations.”

The taller of the two geniuses groaned. “Seriously?”

“I strongly advise both of you to rest and recharge before attempting any more on this,” Gideon sounded stern now. “Otherwise I will have the crew make sure you do.”

Lily groaned and sat down on the floor. “Fine, Gideon.”

Ray nodded and looked at her. “How about I get us some food and we eat in here?”

“I can come with you,” Lily yawned, starting to stand up.

“Don’t worry,” Ray shook his head. “I’ve got it. And I’ll get your marker while I’m at it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They totally fell asleep later.
> 
> Reviews=Love


	6. "I hate scary movies. Why the hell did I let you talk me into this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ethical-hedonistic-apatheist asked: Ray/Lily + "I hate scary movies. Why the hell did I let you talk me into this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this, I headcanon that Lily and Sara watch horror movies together. They love to point out inaccuracies in special effects and remark on what the characters should be doing.

“I hate scary movies,” Ray muttered, sinking back into the cushions. “Why the hell did I let you talk me into this?”

“Because we’re getting the chance to watch it in the theaters,” Lily reminded him from where she was sitting beside him. “The world doesn’t know how terrifying it is yet.”

“Still, Poltergeist?”

“It’s all fake,” she shrugged as Ray cringed at the screen. “Besides, it’s not like any of this would actually come true for us.”

“Well, I didn’t think zombies were real before I went back to the Civil War,” he whispered.

Lily laughed quietly. “Bet Dad freaked out. He hates zombies.”

“Yeah, I saw that firsthand,” Ray told her as he took a handful of popcorn.

“You know, when I was younger, he and I would always watch scary movies,” Lily explained to him. “Although if zombies were involved in any way, then it was a no go. But he would always point out the special effects to me. Since then, I’ve never been terrified of horror movies. That tended to disappoint a couple dates.”

“I’m not disappointed,” her boyfriend replied.

Someone shushed them.

“But even if I did like scary movies,” Ray said in a quieter voice. “I’d still probably watch Titanic over this any day.”

Lily tilted her head. “I’ve never seen that actually.”

“Really?” Ray’s eyes widened. “You and me, tonight, my room. We’ll watch it together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love
> 
> (Also totally down for any prompts)


	7. "Are you okay? Is there anything I can get you?" "How about three Xanax and six shots of tequila?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ethical-hedonistic-apatheist said: Ray/Lily + "Are you okay? Is there anything I can get you?" "How about three Xanax and six shots of tequila?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an idea for this and then midway through writing that idea, I got this one and rewrote everything. Hopefully it's good.

“Now or never, I guess,” Ray said beside her as the timer rang on his phone.

Lily bit her lip as she reached out to pick up the pregnancy test balanced on the edge of the sink. Her heart was beating quickly against her chest as she turned it over. Ray’s fingers were tapping his leg nervously. Lily flipped the test over to look at the result.

“Positive,” she uttered, a smile starting to spread across her face. “It’s positive.”

She shows Ray the test. A grin took form on his face too. He stood up and took the test from her. Setting it down, he lifted her up and spun her around. Lily laughed as he did it. They’d been trying for this for a while and now here it was. She was pregnant.

“My wife is pregnant,” he cheered loudly, making Lily laugh again. 

“Put me down!” she giggled. 

He complied, a smile still on his face. Lily gazed down at her still flat stomach and pressed a hand to it. It wouldn’t be like that for long. Soon, she and Ray were going to be parents. 

“We’re going to be parents,” she said aloud.

_They were going to be parents._

Lily covered her mouth as it hit her again. There was a baby growing inside her. All the things they were going to have to do to prepare were hitting her now. Were they ready for this? 

“Lily?” Ray sounded concerned. “Lily?”

“We’re going to be parents,” she repeated.

“I know,” he nodded. “Are you okay? Is there anything I can get you?"

"How about three Xanax and six shots of tequila?" Lily muttered sarcastically, still processing she was pregnant. They would have been helpful, but were definitely off the table now. She was going to have to cut back on coffee too now.

“Hey,” Ray took her face in his hands. “Lily...”

“I’m terrified,” she admitted. “I want this just as much as you. Now that this is happening, I’m freaking out.”

“I am too,” he replied. “But I’m here for you. I’m in this with you. I’ll do everything I can for you and the baby. We’ve got this.”

“I hope so,” Lily nodded, telling herself to calm down.

“We just have to take this one step at a time,” Ray added. “But we’ll do great.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “One step at a time.”

She rested her forehead against his. Terror and excitement now warred inside her. But she had Ray with her. Together, they could do this. It was going to be a lot, but she now had faith they would come out on top.

“So how are we going to tell my parents?” she asked as the thought hit her. “Especially my dad.”

Ray paled. “Oh boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/Prompts=Love


	8. "Hey Mick, wanna be my best man?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superhero_Nephilim commented on The Adventures of Raily with: Ray/Lily + "Hey Mick, wanna be my best man?" Or Ray asking someone (bonus points for asking Mick) to be his best man at his wedding???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a few days ago, and now I'm finally getting it up here. It's more of a Atomwave brotp, but there is Raily in it.

“He’ll say yes,” Lily told him over the phone.

“I’m hoping so,” Ray replied as he walked to the bar where he’d asked Mick to meet him. “He could say no.”

“It’s simple. Just say ‘hey Mick, wanna be my best man’?”

Ray opened the door to the bar. “Well, I’m going to ask him that now. Call you back later. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

He hung up and made his way over to where Mick was seated. His friend was drumming his fingers on the surface of the counter. Ray slipped onto a stool beside him with a grin. It had been a while since the two had last met up. “Hey, Mick.”

“Haircut,” the other man nodded in response as the bartender approached them.

“Can we get two beers?” Ray asked before looking back over at Mick. “Thanks for meeting me here, by the way.”

Two bottles, caps pulled off, were set down in front of them. The bartender walked off as Mick picked up one of them.

“Won’t turn down free booze,” Mick shrugged. “You said you had something to tell me?”

“Yeah,” Ray smiled a little. “So Lily and I are getting married.”

Mick nodded. “Congrats.”

“Thanks,” he replied as Mick took a drink from his beer. “We’ve been working hard to get everything ready. There’s setting a date and finding a venue and a bunch of other stuff. One of those things is finding a best man.”

“Okay.”

“i’ve thought a lot about this,” Ray continued. “Last time, I never got around to all of this. I’ve fallen out of touch with the guy I wanted to be my best man last time around. Now, with Lily, this is going to be one of the biggest days of my life. I’m already going to be standing up there with the woman I love, and I want the guy whose important in my life to be up there together.

Mick sighed. “Haircut, I’m not gonna help you pick your best man.”

“No,” Ray shook his head. “I’ve already got someone in mind.”

“Who’s that?”

“You,” Ray smiled. “Mick, wanna be my best man?”

Mick stared at him, eyes wide. He was completely still.

“Mick?”

The man continued to stare at him.

Ray raised an eyebrow. “Uhhh, Mick?”

Still nothing. It was starting to get unnerving.

“Mick, are you okay?”

Finally, Mick shook his head and snapped out of his daze. “You serious?”

“Of course,” Ray smiled. “You’ve been saving my ass and looked out for me more times than I can count. If there’s anyone I want up with me when I’m marrying the love of my life, it’s you. So what do you say?”

Mick went quiet for a moment before nodding. “Sure.”

“Really?” Ray asked, perking up.

“Yes, Haircut,” Mick nodded again. “I’ll be your best man.”

Ray raised his beer. “Thank, buddy, Cheers.”

Mick clinked his bottle against Ray’s. “I’ve done this gig once for Len. I can pull it off again for you and Stein Jr.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/Prompts=Love


	9. Martin doesn't know they're a couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TippyToe_Zombie commented on The Adventures of Raily with: I'd love to see Martin walking in on them in the middle of something without knowing they're a couple. That would be an entertaining chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda follows the prompt enough....I think

A pair of arms looped around Lily’s waist as she studied the files Gideon had of the Waverider. But she could smell the scent off of his shirt and immediately knew who it was. She’d been so absorbed in her reading that she hadn’t even heard the door open to the room. Slowly, the scientist smiled and leaned back against the man behind her. “Hey there.”

“Hey,” Ray murmured, pressing a kiss against her head. “How are you?”

“Looking at the files here,” Lily replied, scrolling down on the text. “I didn’t get much of chance last time I was on here to study the ship. Now that I’m on here for a while, I can.”

“I’m really glad you’re here now,” her boyfriend told her. “It’s nice to be in the same time stream as you are.”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “You know Sara and Amaya want me to learn self defense from them now that I’m on the ship full time, even though I’m never going into the field.”

Ray shrugged. “Better safe than sorry if something happens. For example, a brainwashed team member might try to sneak onboard and snap your neck.”

Lily frowned. “That’s a very specific example.”

“I’m glad they’re looking out for you though,” he continued. 

She smiled and turned around to face him properly. “Me too. Although I think I’m going to be more bruised than I’ve ever been.”

“Well, if you ever get hurt, I promise I’ll patch you up.”

Lily grinned and tapped his nose. “Depending on how things go, I might have to take you up on that.”

A knocking came from the door as she started to lean in closer to Ray. The two froze. Neither said a word.

“Lily?”

Ray sprang back from Lily as soon as they heard her father’s voice on the other side. She sighed and walked over to the door before opening it halfway.

“Hey, Dad,” she smiled. “What’s up?”

“Just checking in on you,” Martin said. “And how you’re settling into your quarters.

“Going a lot better than the time I moved into my first apartment,” Lily answered.

“Ahhh,” her father nodded. “I’ve come to remember the surprise raccoons.”

She laughed. “You and Mom’s faces were priceless.”

“Well, we couldn’t believe you were actually living in that.”

Lily shrugged. “In my defense, they were not there when I first saw the apartment.”

Behind the door, Ray was trying to press himself against the wall, but tripped over Lily’s bag. He caught himself from making a noise, but one still happened when it hit the floor. Martin frowned at the noise.

“Just one of my bags,” Lily explained innocently. “I set it a little precariously.”

Her father chuckled. “I’ll leave you to unpacking then. Just make sure you’re out on the bridge when we jump. You might want to be seated for the side effects.”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I think Ray told me about those actually.”

“He seems to have taken a shine to you,” Martin remarked before heading off to another part of the ship.

Lily closed the door with a small smile as she looked over at Ray. “Dad, you have no idea...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/Prompts=Love


	10. Time After Time AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time after Time AU- Loosely based on HG and Jane's first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when Time After Time first came out, @misscrazyfangirl321 told me to watch it because it had the potential for a Raily AU. Given that I’m a sucker for time travel shows, I watching it and I got hooked. I’m sad that it got canceled, but I’ve gone ahead and written a small AU revolving around the first meeting between Jane and HG.

Ray watched the glass frost over on the window of the time machine when it began to shake violently. He started to hope that it would hold up on this trip. Carter Hall had to be brought back from 2017 to face justice for the murders he’d committed. If he failed, then the future would be in great danger.

The shaking ceased immediately. Voices began to permeate the time machine. Ray grasped the handle of the doorway and took a deep breath. This was it. He was about to get a look at the twenty-first century and see how far mankind had come.

He pushed the doorway open and found himself stepping out into an enormous room. The time machine was in the middle of it, resting on a large, low pedestal. People were milling about the room and now turned to look at him. They started to applaud and Ray smiled sheepishly. Something caught his eye, and he turned to see an enormous banner hanging from the ceiling with his face on it. In white script was written  _ Raymond Palmer Exhibition. Inventor, Author, Legend. _

Ray stepped onto the floor, staring at it. All around the room were model and books. This was going to be his future, his legacy.

“Hey, you!”

Ray whirled around to see two men in gray shirts running towards him. He threw his arms up in the air in surrender. The men didn’t notice and tackled him to the ground. No one bothered to assist him. Instead, the crowd started to pull out rectangles of varying colors and patterns and held them up flat towards him. 

The future was an extremely odd place.

* * *

 

Lily Stein stepped into her office, coffee and hastily wrapped food in one hand and her purse in the other. All she’d wanted to do was enjoy her lunch break and go out to the new sandwich shop.Now, she had to deal with shenanigans happening in the Palmer exhibit again. She’d already had to iron out the situation with the one jerk in Victorian-era clothing. It looks like she was going to have to go through it all over again.

The man who was sitting in front of her desk wore the same period dress as his friend. He was gazing around the room with wide eyes, taking in everything around him in fascination. As soon as he saw her, a bright smile made way over his features. Lily found herself become aware of how extremely attractive he was. Still, he had broken into the time machine in the Palmer exhibit.

“So is this some sort of advertisement?” she asked as she took a seat at her desk. “Is there some play you’re involved in that you’re trying to promote?”

“Hm?’ the man looked away from the window and back to her. “Er, no. I’m not an actor. I’m, well, uh…”

He held up a brochure for the Palmer exhibit and point at the front cover with the picture of Raymond Palmer. Lily looked between it and him. This man had a strong resemblance to the subject of the exhibit.

“You’re Raymond Palmer?” she guessed.

He nodded. “That would be me.”

Lily sat back in her chair. He must be some kind of street performer then. A good one too, given he was still staying in character. “So is this a promotion for the museum between you and your friend? Because I’d love to know who he was supposed to be.”

The man faltered. “My...friend?”

“Yeah,” Lily nodded. “A guy came out of the time machine this morning too. He had that same era of clothing on that you do. He was really rude though.”

The Palmer actor looked shaken. “Was this man’s name by any chance Carter Hall?”

“He left before giving one,” she sighed. “But if he’s got brown hair, a mustache, and is a complete jerk, then I definitely saw him.”

“Thank goodness,” the actor sighed. “Do you know where exactly he went?”

“He asked where the closest place to stay was and I told him it was the Renaissance Hotel.”

The man stood up quickly. “And where is that?”

“A few blocks down,” Lily told him. “There’s a big sign, you can’t miss it.”

He looked relieved. “Excellent. Thank you so much.”

“No problem,” she shrugged. “But you and your friend need to clear a stunt like this with me next time. I’m supposed to know everything that happens in the Palmer exhibit. Pull something like this again, and I will definitely be notifying the police.”

“My apologies,” the man dipped his head in apology. “It won’t happen again, Ms…”

“Doctor,” she corrected. “Dr. Lily Stein.”

She wasn’t quite sure why she was giving her first name to a man she’d only just met breaking into her exhibit and who she’d never see again.

“Ray,” he replied, grinning. “I must say, I’m pleased to see that women are finally allowed to be doctors today in the age without facing discrimination.”

Lily raised an eyebrow. “Thanks. You’re really deep into this whole thing, aren’t you?”

Now he looked hesitant. “I must be on my way now to find Carter, but thank you, Dr. Stein.”

He walked out of her office where one of the security guards was waiting for him. Lily watched as he was escorted away before unwrapping her sandwich. With a sigh, she reached for the Palmer exhibit pamphlet that the actor had left behind. She took a sip of coffee and studied the front image.

Whoever that guy she’d just met was, he was a spitting image of the man who had done so much for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was enjoyable.
> 
> Reviews=Love


	11. "I love you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ethical-hedonistic-apatheist said: Raily + "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future Fic with established Raily.
> 
> Warning: Lot of feels ahead. Hopefully.

Dust rained down as an explosion rattled the underground room. Ray could hear the shouts of the dictator’s army growing closer. Nate was still unconscious so Mick was carrying him along. At the rate they were going, the soldiers would catch up to all of them before they could reach the Waverider. But that was if they all remained together.

As they reached the entrance of the tunnel that lead out of the base, Ray made his decision and planted himself at the entrance.

“Keep going,” he told Mick.

Mick stopped. “Haircut-”

“Go,” Ray ordered. “Get him out of here!”

“No!”

“Just do it,” Ray said. “If we don’t split up, they get us all. You two can at least get back to the ship and out of here.”

Another explosion shook the tunnel, and a few pieces of stone fell from the ceiling. Mick gave Ray one last nod before taking off down the tunnel with Nate. Ray watched them go before turning back to face whatever was coming. He took a deep breath as a third explosion rocked the tunnel. Reaching a hand up, he switched his communicator on.

“Lily?” he asked. “Are you there?”

“Ray?” his girlfriend sounded confused. “What are you doing?”

“Ray, I told you that this guy’s tracking our comms.” Sara’s voice cut in. “You’ve just blown your location.”

“They were already after us,” Ray told them. “Nate got hurt and Mick’s bringing him back. Once they’re on board, get out of here.”

“What about you?” Sara demanded.

“Someone needs to hold off the army that’s been after us since we got Nate out. It’s the best chance Mick and Nate have to get out alive.”

“And you?” Lily paused. “Ray, you’re not...”

“Yeah,” he confirmed.

The army sounded closer than ever. Ray tried not to picture the scene in the bridge as he continued. “I’ve got to do it for them. Besides, I’m expendable. We all are in the long run.”

“No! Don’t say that!”

He could see the soldiers approaching now. This was it.

“Lily, I have to tell you something,” he told her, knowing time was running out.

“No,” she sounded heartbroken. “Ray-”

“I love you,” he confessed. 

He heard a sharp intake of breath of the other end of the comm.4 “Ray?”

“I love you, Lily,” Ray repeated. “I’m sorry.”

He switched off the comm to focus on the oncoming forces. The last thing he wanted was to have anyone on the Waverider, especially Lily, hear him die.

* * *

After Ray’s comm shut down, Lily had gotten hysterical. She kept trying to find a way to bring it back online, but nothing worked. It took Sara to drag her away to get ready for the jump, but Lily wasn’t ready to give up. Jax had stopped her back when she tried to go after Ray, even when she put up a fight. She last remembered a flash of light when she wriggled out of his grip.

When she came to, she was in her room, half groggy. “Gideon?”

“Dr. Stein,” the familiar voice greeted. “You’re awake now.”

Lily nodded, sitting up slowly. “Yeah.”

“I hope you’ve calmed down now,” the AI continued. “Your father has been worried about you. You were quite hysterical earlier.”

It all started to come back to her. How’d they’d been trying to stop a war in the future a dictator had waged against civilians when Nate had been taken. That Mick and Ray had gone on a rescue mission to get him out. She remembered her boyfriend turning on his comm to tell her that he loved her before it went dead again.

“Ray,” she whispered. “Did he make it out?”

“I’m sorry, Dr. Stein,” Gideon said. “But Dr. Palmer was not aboard when Captain Lance piloted the Waverider into the temporal zone. The building he was in collapsed in an explosion, as did the end of the tunnel where Mr. Rory and Mr. Heywood came out of. The team presumes Dr. Palmer to be dead.”

Her chest felt tight. A numbness started to take over her body. It couldn’t be true. He couldn’t really be gone.

“No,” she murmured, shaking her head. “No, he can’t be.”

She couldn’t stay in her room anymore. It felt like the walls were closing in on her. Every breath seemed to hurt. Lily rolled off the bed quickly and hurried to open her door, tumbling out into the hall.

 _“I love you.”_  Ray’s voice echoed in her head as she walked quickly down the hall towards his room.

Lily had hoped that she would find Ray sitting inside his room when she stopped in front of the open door. She would find out it was all a sick joke and then move on. Instead, she was greeted with no sign of him. Lily stood there, staring at the emptiness as reality sunk deeper into her.

“Lily.”

She turned around to see her father standing there. 

“Gideon told me you were up,” he said.

Lily bit her lip. “Is it true? About Ray?”

The look on his face told her everything. “I’m so sorry.”

In that moment, the numbness that had taken over her when she first woke up shattered. Tears were starting to spill over now. Her father stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. Lily began to sob against his shoulder as a dam of emotion broke within her. She felt like she was five again, except she wasn’t crying about falling off her bike this time.

“Dad,” she whimpered. “He’s gone.”

“I know,” he told her. “I’m sorry, Lily. I know how much you cared about him.”

Lily sniffled. “He told me he loved me before...”

She couldn’t finish the sentence, but Martin could tell what she meant. 

“I never got to say it back,” she whispered, a new wave of tears running down her cheeks. “I didn’t get to tell him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Maybe I'll do a sequel to this...we'll see)
> 
> Reviews/Prompts=Love


	12. The Legend Called Pawpaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 7. Martin finds out he's going to be Grandpa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to continue this, but then Jess commented and asked for a reveal. So I figured 'What the hell, let's do it!'
> 
> Hopefully this is fluffy enough after the last chapter.

The running water shut off and the door opened. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Ray looked over at Lily as she emerged from the bathroom. “He’s not going to freak out, is he?”

The couple was preparing to go over to Lily’s parents for Father’s Day. Even though it was going to be the four of them before all the members of Team Flash, Arrow, and Legends met up later, Lily and Ray were planning to tell her father that she was pregnant. They had planned to tell her mother at the same time, except Clarissa had found out after Lily had thrown up while having coffee with her at Jitters. She’d been happy for her daughter and Ray and promised to let them be the ones to tell Martin.

“Dad?” Lily shook her head. “I think he’ll be happy. We’ll find out soon.”

“Yeah,” Ray smiled. “Then the secret will be out.”

“If we’d waited any longer, we wouldn’t have had to say anything,” Lily laughed, kissing her husband. “People will be able to figure it out soon by just looking at me.”

“Because you’ll be so beautiful then.”

“Funny,” she smirked. “I already feel the opposite of that yacking in the toilet now. I don’t if I’m going to feel that way when I’m the size of a whale.”

“Well, I think you’re beautiful now, and you’ll be beautiful then.”

Lily snorted. “My husband, ever the optimist.”

Ray picked up the gift they’d gotten for Martin. “You think he’ll like this?”

“Yeah,” Lily grinned. “And even if he doesn’t and thinks it’s cheesy, it’ll do its job.”

* * *

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Martin said as Lily handed her father the present.

Ray exchanged a look with Lily before turning to his father-in-law. “We wanted to. I think you’ll like it.”

Clarissa raised her eyebrows at the younger couple and smiled at them. “Well, go on and open it.”

Martin started to unwrap the paper from the gift. Lily reached over and took Ray’s hand. His knee was bouncing with nervous energy. Both of them waited for her father’s reaction as he pulled the wrapping paper away from a white shirt.

“A shirt?” he frowned.

“Look at it,” Lily urged.

The man unfolded the shirt. Printed on the front in black letters was ‘ _I am the Legend Known as Pawpaw_ ’. A look of understanding dawned on his face as he gazed up at his daughter and son-in-law.

“Surprise?” Ray offered when Martin didn’t say anything. 

Martin took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. Lily realized that he was crying. Her mother had started to do the same thing after she figured out that her daughter was going to be a mother herself. In fact, Clarissa was starting to tear up again. Lily swiped at her eyes and found there were tears there again.

“Dad?” she stepped forward.

“Is this true?” he asked, holding up the shirt.

Lily nodded. “Yup.”

Martin started to smile as he put his glasses back on. Lily accepted the hug from him, trying to reign in her tears again. Then he stepped back from her and moved to Ray. Lily and Clarissa both watched as the older man hugged the younger. Ray looked a little surprised, but went in for it still.

“So I’m guessing you’re happy to be Pawpaw?” Ray asked once Martin let him go.

“Indeed,” Martin nodded. “Although I would prefer Grandpa.”

Lily laughed as her mother hugged her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That shirt is actually real, and credit to @misscrazywriter321 for finding it.
> 
> Reviews=Love.


	13. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superhero_Nephilim commented with: The two of them meeting for the first time  
> AND  
> How they tell Professor Stein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the first part of the prompt if that's okay.
> 
> This also serves as a little bit of fluff for @thecrooktomyassassin. Hope you enjoy it!

Ray tapped his finger against the back of his other hand as he leaned against the wall of his bunk.  _The Empire Strikes Back_  was playing on the screen ahead of him, but he wasn’t paying as much attention to it as he normally did. Instead, his thoughts were on Lily Stein. She’d been great to work with and was fun to be around, but there was something familiar about her. It didn’t make sense though, given she was an aberration and all, but he couldn’t shake the feeling.

The Falcon landed on Cloud City when a headache struck Ray suddenly. He winced as he brought his hand against his head. Something began to come back to him.

* * *

 

_“Professor Stein?” Ray peeked his head inside the open office of his instructor. “Hello?”_

_He got no answer. Ray stepped inside completely and looked around. The professor was nowhere to be seen. Checking his watch, Ray noted that he had in fact arrived during office hours instead of a time that wasn’t office hours. Shrugging his shoulders, he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk in the room to wait._

_A few minutes ticked by before the door opened. Ray stood up and turned around, expecting to see the man he was waiting for. Instead, someone bundled up in a coat, hat, and scarf to protect against the snowstorm outside entered with a suitcase. The scarf was pulled down to reveal the face of a woman a few years younger than himself. Brown hair was frozen into strands around it. She caught sight of Ray and stopped short with a small noise of surprise._ _“Oh!”_

_“Sorry,” Ray apologized sheepishly. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”  
_

_“No, it’s fine,” she assured him. “Are you here for something?”  
_

_“Yeah, office hours. Are you one of Stein’s students too? It’s the first week, so I don’t know everyone who is yet.”  
_

_“Not a student of his,” she shook her head. “I’m his daughter. Lily.”  
_

_“Ray,” he stuck out a hand and she shook it with her mittened one. “So how come you’re here?”  
_

_“I’ve got a flight in a few hours if the snow doesn’t stop me,” Lily replied. “I just stopped to say goodbye before I get on a plane. My classes over at MIT start up next week.”  
_

_“You’re at MIT?” Ray grinned. “Awesome!”  
_

_“Thanks,” Lily beamed._

_“Lily?”_

_Both spun towards the door to the office, which was now opening. Professor Stein was entering the office now. Ray didn’t know why, but he took a step back from Lily. The younger Stein didn’t notice, instead going forward to greet her father with a hug._

_“I thought you were on your way to the airport?” the professor asked once he let her go.  
_

_“I decided I’d stop and say goodbye first,” Lily told him. “I thought I’d do it during your office hours, but you weren’t here.”  
_

_“Sorry, I had a meeting that ran over,” he replied, finally noticing Ray. “And there are no office hours today. If you were paying attention in class, you would have known that I canceled them for today because of the snowstorm.”  
_

_Ray suddenly remembered it and cringed. “Yeah, sorry about that.”_

_“It’s okay, he kept me company,” Lily said. “Besides, I have a while until I need to get to the airport.”  
_

_“I’ll drive you there,” her father insisted._

_“No, Dad, you don’t have to.”  
_

_“This weather’s brutal, and I’d feel better knowing you get there safely instead of winding up in a car crash.”  
_

_Lily sighed. “Alright then.”_

_Ray suddenly felt out of place. “Ummm I’m gonna go. Sorry about the office hours thing.”_

_He walked over to the door, only tripping on the edge of a chair once. His cheeks reddened a little, and he hoped that Lily wouldn’t notice._

_“Uh, nice to meet you, Lily,” he said as he opened the door.  
_

_Lily smiled. “Bye, Ray.”_

_Stein sent a glare at him, and Ray scooted out of the office._

* * *

Ray shook his head a bit as the memory passed over him. He couldn’t fully recollect what had happened in the original timeline, but he had a feeling it hadn’t been memorable. But now he knew that he had in fact met that brilliant woman once before. Ray doubted that she remembered him though. She’d probably met dozens of her father’s students, and in that period of Ray’s life he’d been experimenting with a goatee (which he quickly learned was not for him).

He gave another smile about the memory before settling back down to watch the movie. Maybe he’d asked Lily if she remembered the encounter the next time they met. Perhaps he’s also ask if she wanted to go get coffee together too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts/Reviews=Love


	14. Raily AU parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Raily AU parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically what it says on the tin. Just some fluff I cobbled together.

“I should have done this earlier,” Ray sighed as he struggled to get the car seat into place in the backseat.

“Hey, we both thought we had time,” Lily shrugged. “Except someone decided they wanted to come a little early.”

Michael fussed in his mother’s arms, as if he was fully aware that he was being discussed.

“But we’re so happy you’re here,” Ray cooed in a baby voice as he emerged from the car. “I think it’s in, so now he comes in next.”

Lily passed Michael over to Ray. She still couldn’t help but smile at the awed look on Ray’s face as he held the baby. He’d gone back and forth between complete excitement and being a bundle of nerves for the past months. For all his worries, Lily knew that Ray would be an amazing father. Hopefully she could be just as good a mother.

“Does this look right?” Ray frowned, stepping back from where he’d been putting Michael in.

Lily peered in, noticing that Michael’s arms were out over some of the straps. “His arms go under, I think.”

“Oh,” Ray adjusted things quickly. Michael instantly looked more comfortable. “Yeah, that looks better.”

“It does,” she nodded, looking over at him. “Ready to go home?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	15. Take a Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily takes a bullet for Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TippyToe_Zombie commented on two separate occasions asking for Martin to find out about Raily and for overprotective Martin. This got combined with an old headcanon from a friend too.

Ray looked down the barrel of the gun pointed at him. “Look, buddy-”

“Shut up!” the time pirate demanded. “Tell me where it is.”

“You’re going to have to be a lot more specific on what you’re looking for,” Martin said.

The time pirate pivoted and pointed his gun at him. The professor held up his hands. Ray glanced over to where Lily and Jax were standing between him and Martin. Jax looked like he was ready to run over to Martin and merge into Firestorm. Lily, on the other hand, seemed as though she was trying to remain calm and controlled.

“You sound like you know a lot, old man,” the pirate sneered, taking a step closer to Martin. “Tell me where the amulet is.”

“I don’t know.”

The time pirate stepped closer, unsatisfied with the answer. Ray started to get more worried now. He hoped they could keep their intruder talking until the rest of the team came back. Unfortunately, he was treading into trigger-happy territory as he placed the muzzle of the gun over Martin’s heart. Lily sucked in an audible gasp as Jax looked over at Ray.

In that second, Ray made a decision. “Hey!”

The time pirate turned towards him sharply. Ray took a step forward to run at him. He got in two strides before the gun was fired at him. Things happened in a rush as someone jumped and fell in front of him. The time pirate was blasted back by a surge of flames, hitting the wall before dropping to the floor with a sound thud. Martin and Jax split apart, the former looking alarmed.

“Lily!” he shouted.

Ray looked down to see Lily on the Waverider’s floor. She’d been the one who jumped in front of him. Quickly, he bent down beside her, desperately trying not to picture Anna the night Slade Wilson’s army attacked. Luckily, Lily was breathing, but she looked stunned at the sight of her blood on her hands.

“Lily?” he whispered. “Why did you do that?”

She didn’t answer him, choosing instead to stare at the blood on her hands.

“Jefferson, get word to the others,” Martin ordered. “Raymond, help me get Lily to the med bay.”

* * *

A few hours later, they had all figured out what had happened. The time pirates that the rest of the tea had tracked down had been a diversion for the one to sneak aboard the Waverider in order to steal an amulet the Legends had found recently. He probably hadn’t counted on anyone to be left on the ship, or at least no resistance from anyone who would have been on the ship.

The guy had seriously underestimated Firestorm.

Lily was being healed by Gideon in the med bay. The bullet had hit pretty high up, almost near her heart. By the time they had gotten her in the chair, she’d just lost consciousness. Gideon had repaired the damage done, but advised that Lily remain there until she was awake.

Martin had given a relieved sigh once he had heard that news. Jax had offered to report it to the other Legends in the bridge. Ray didn’t miss the look the younger man gave him before he left. Clearly, he was giving Ray an opening to come clean about his and Lily’s relationship to her father. As nice as that was, Ray would rather let it stay secret until he and Lily both decided to come clean to everyone about it.

“I’m glad she’s okay,” Ray told Martin sincerely as he looked at Lily’s sleeping form. “But I can’t believe she took a bullet for me.”

“I can’t believe she actually did something like that,” the older man shook his head. “She could have died. I could have lost my daughter...”

“You didn’t though,” Ray reminded him.

“What if we hadn’t gotten her to Gideon in time though? What if we had lost all functions on the ship again? What if it had been more than one bullet?”

Ray swallowed. He didn’t really want to dwell on those what-ifs.

“When Lily joined us on the Waverider, I was thrilled and terrified,” Martin admitted. “I knew she’d just be on board and not out in the thick of it with the rest of us. The possibility of her winding up here like this never crossed my mind. I never thought about other dangers that could make their way on board. It scares me to think that we could lose her, just like we lost Mr. Snart.”

He sighed. “Maybe I need to request a return to Central City in our present day. I’d rather her be safe back on Earth than on this ship.”

Ray didn’t say anything as he processed what he had just heard. “You’d take Lily off the team?”

“It’d be for her own good. She’d be safer that way.”

“Yeah, but it’s a little overprotective,” Ray said as he rose up from the stool he’d been sitting on.

“She’s my daughter.”

“And she’s also her own person,” Ray replied shortly. “Lily gets what’s out there, and she definitely knows what can happen to her now. She can make up her own mind to keep going with us if she wants to.”

“Raymond-”

“No,” Ray cut him off. “I’m not done yet. I get you’re freaked out about her being hurt, but you’re not the only one. I was scared out of my mind when Lily got shot. It should have been me, not her. I want her to be safe too. But what I can’t do is make up my mind for her. This is her choice, not yours, and not mine.”

Silence settled over the room when he finished. Martin’s face gave no immediate reaction to his words. Ray didn’t bother wondering if he’d gone too far. He’d said what needed to be said.

“He’s right, Grey.”

Both men turned to see Jax standing by the door, arms crossed.

“She’s got to make her own decision,” he continued, stepped forward. “Lily’s an asset to have on board. I know that she loves doing this with us. You can’t kick her off just because you’re worried about her safety.”

Martin looked over at his daughter, then back to the others. Finally, he nodded. “You both make a good point. And you’re right.”

Jax smirked triumphantly.

“Sometimes I can’t not feel overprotective,” he continued. “She’s my daughter. But as you said, Raymond, this is her choice.”

Ray smiled.

“Now how long have you and Lily been dating?”

The smile slipped off Ray’s face. “What?”

“Hold on,” Jax pointed to Ray, then Lily. “You knew about them too?”

“Raymond isn’t exactly a subtle person,” Martin said. “However, he is a good man. I can see you make Lily happy.”

Ray could practically feel the tension lift from his shoulders as he heard the approval.

“However, if you ever hurt her in anyway, then I will send you back to live out the rest of your days with the dinosaurs. Understood?”

“Completely,” Ray nodded quickly.

Martin gave a slow nod of his own before leaving the room.

“Is he gone now?”

Ray looked down to the chair to see Lily cracking one eye open.

“Have you been awake this whole time?” Jax asked with a laugh. “Did you hear everything?”

“I woke up when Dad started talking about the horrible things that could have happened instead of this,” Lily shrugged. “I almost said something when he talked about taking me off the Waverider, but then you two spoke up. Thanks for that, by the way. I’m going to talk to him about that too though.”

“Go for it, girl,” Jax encouraged.

Ray brushed his fingers against Lily’s hand. “You had me scared there for a minute.”

“It was a snap decision,” she explained as she wrapped her hand around his. “He was going to shoot you.”

“And instead, you got hurt,” Ray reminded her. “I’m sorry, Lily.”

“No,” the scientist shook her head. “Don’t apologize. I’m alive. You’re alive. Everyone’s fine.”

Ray snorted as he leaned down and kissed her head. “Next time, I’m taking the bullet, not you.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “We’ll see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	16. “Why are you bleeding? ”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ethical-hedonistic-apatheist asked: Raily + #112
> 
> #112=“Why are you bleeding? ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that I pulled together. Probably would occur after The Next Firestorm

Sara cringed. “I’m sorry, Lily.”

“Don’t worry,” Lily kept her hand over her nose. “I should have been ready. Mind if I go to the med bay?”

“Go,” Sara waved her off. “We’ve worked together long enough today. Have Gideon fix your face.”

Lily nodded and left the room. She wasn’t sure if her nose was still bleeding or not. This wasn’t the first time she’d gotten injured with Sara and it wouldn’t be the last. At least Gideon could fix her up before the team had to go out into the field again.

As she rounded the corner, Lily bumped into Ray. He was about to apologize before his eyes widened. “Why are you bleeding?”

“I’m fine,” Lily waved him off as she walked around him. “Don’t worry about me.”

“No, wait!” Ray followed after her. “What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Lily, your nose is bleeding,” he gestured to her face. “That’s not nothing.”

Lily sighed as she stopped in front of the med bay. “Sara might have broke my nose. It’s fine. Gideon can fix it up. I’ll be fine before you know it.”

She walked in and sat down in the chair. Ray walked over to her as the blue light ran over her body. He had a puzzled look on his face. “How come Sara’s training you?”

“She offered,” Lily groaned. “Things get dangerous, and Sara wanted to make sure I could hold my own. It’s hard, um, but I’m doing better than I was when she first started training me. I can disarm someone with a gun, so I have that going for me.”

“Good,” Ray nodded. “I’m glad you’re working with Sara. You had me worried for a minute.”

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Lily said as the light continued to scan her face.

“I worry about everyone,” Ray replied. “It doesn’t matter what happens. I’ll still worry over you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	17. "One of these days, you are going to get yourself killed. What do you think that will do to me, huh? Do you really think I'll be able to handle that?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ethical-hedonistic-apatheist asked: Raily: "One of these days, you are going to get yourself killed. What do you think that will do to me, huh? Do you really think I'll be able to handle that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in The Next Firestorm universe. Have some angsty feelsies.

“Go away.”

The words came just after Ray stepped into the library. Lily was curled up in one of the chairs, her nose in a book. Her eyes still looked a little red from earlier. She wore one of his hoodies, which meant she was practically swimming in it.

“Can we just talk?” he asked, taking another step forward.

Lily glared at him over her book.

“Lil, please-”

“No,” she shook her head. “You don’t get to call me that right now, okay? Not after what you just did.”

Earlier, Ray had nearly sacrificed himself for the others to get away. It was only through Mick and Nate finding an alternative method to stop the bomb that he’d been able to get away. Ray had thought about how close he’d come to dying the whole way back after the bomb went off. That was without Mick lecturing him about it either.

When they’d made it back to the Waverider, Firestorm had split apart to reveal Lily with tear-stained cheeks. Ray had come forward, ready to apologize for putting her though that. She’d pushed him away and stormed off when Ray had opened his mouth. He had attempted to follow after her, but Jax told him to let her cool off for a while.

“I know I did something pretty risky today,” he told her. “But I was sure there was no other choice.”

Lily closed her book with a loud clap. “No other choice?”

“Lily, you’ve been traveling with us for a while,” Ray said. “You know that the tough calls have to happen. In the perspective of time, we’re all just expendable, insignificant blips. At one point or another, we’re just going to have to go out.”

“Is that your excuse for the risks I see you keep taking?” she shouted suddenly, rising to her feet. “One of these days, you are going to get yourself killed. What do you think that will do to me, huh? Do you really think I'll be able to handle that?"

Ray felt his shoulders sag. Lily had been hit hard by the loss of her father and was still feeling it when she had been brought aboard as the new part of Firestorm. In the short time that she had been with them, she’d grown close with everyone on board. To lose someone else she cared about while she still grieved over her father sounded like pure hell now that Ray thought about it.

“You are not insignificant, Raymond Palmer,” the scientist continued. “None of us are. I don’t care what Hunter and his Time Snobs told you. You’re all Legends. Every single one of you is important to someone out in the universe. So don’t go throwing your life away thinking you’re expendable, because you definitely are not.”

Sometimes he didn’t know how Lily always managed to seem them as people who could make a difference when anyone else whose paths they crossed took the opportunity to tell them they were screw-ups. She didn’t need to be one half of Firestorm to have powers. Lily already had the power to see and remind them of the good they’d done. 

“Can I tell you something?” he asked.

“Go ahead.”

“I’m sorry I made you think I was going to die.”

Lily bit her lip and nodded. “Okay. Just promise me one thing, Ray.”

He leaned against the desk waiting for her to say her piece. Lily walked over and leaned back on the desk right next to him.

“Don’t go sacrificing yourself like that again,” she told him. “And you stop anyone from sacrificing themselves when there is a perfectly good alternative. Got it?”

“Got it. No more sacrificing. Cross my heart.”

He made the motion with his hand.

Lily finally cracked a teeny smile. “Don’t you dare break it now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	18. "He's dead because of you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @steampunk-archer asked: #33 + Raily
> 
> #33- "He's dead because of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off- the ship is dead. Does not mean I'll stop writing for it since I live in noncanon.
> 
> Second- I've cried two weeks in a row with Legends. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE FUN SHOW!
> 
> Third- enjoy the fic that I kind of threw together.

“Don’t look at him!”

The warning came too late for Lily. She found herself staring straight at Bivolo’s eyes. A smirk crept across his face and she couldn’t look away. His irises glowed a sinister red.

Immediately, Lily felt anger overwhelm her. Anything and everything that had ever irked her in her lifetime was coming back to her. She clenched her fists, feeling her nails press against her palms. Hate at everything and everyone was filling her.

“Fight it, Lily,” Jax shouted suddenly.

Lily whirled towards him. She was furious with him. Why had he been the one to walk away while her father died? He was the one who had dragged her on the Waverider telling her she was Dad’s successor to Firestorm. It was his fault she was in this life now. He had made her dependent on him for survival.

“Lily?” Jax’s voice was quiet as his eyes filled with fear.

“You killed him!” she screamed, throwing herself at him and tackling him to the ground. “He’s dead because of you!”

Jax shook his head. “Lily, stop-”

“He wanted to come home!” she wailed, shaking him. “But dammit, you wanted to go back. You took him from Mom! You took him from me! You killed my dad!”

“Lily, stop!” someone ordered as she was yanked off of Jax and carried out of the room.

“Let me go!” Lily yelled, trying to wriggle out of the tight hold that was around her middle. “Let me go, asshole!”

The person lowered both of them to the ground. Lily realized it was Ray. A new wave of anger hit her. How could he always try and look on the bright side? Why did he always try to cheer her up when she was upset? Why hadn’t he been able to get to her dad in time?”

“Get off me!” she snapped.

“Lily, you have to calm down,” Ray told her. “It’s Bivolo making you do this. You don’t mean those things.”

“Maybe I do!” Lily tried to push herself away from him. “Why didn’t any of you save him? Gideon’s brought back limbs and healed brain damage, but she can’t fix that?! How could you let him die?”

“I’m sorry,” Ray’s voice was hollow. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, you’re not!” Lily spat. “Get off me! Just leave me alone!”

“Not like this,” Ray replied. “You can do anything you want, but I won’t let you hurt your best friend.”

Lily screeched and tried to get free, but Ray wouldn’t let up. She didn’t know how long she was struggling for. The constant stream of anger and hate started to slow down suddenly though. Common sense returned to Lily as she realized what she had done. Her eyes felt heavy in sense that she’d cried herself to exhaustion as she let herself go limp.

“Oh, no,” she whispered, shaking her head.

Ray loosened his hold on her. “Better now?”

“I’m sorry,” came out of her mouth immediately. “I am so so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he reassured her.

Lily shook her head. “It’s not. I hurt Jax.”

“He came in while you were fighting me. He’ll be fine.”

Lily dropped her head into her hands and sniffled. “I said such awful things to him.”

“You were angry,” Ray told her as he helped her to her feet. “Do you still hate him for...”

She shook her head. “I don’t blame Jax for Dad dying.”

“Good,” Ray nodded. “Tell him later. Right now, let’s make sure you’re not going to go rage monster again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	19. "Oh my gosh, actual reindeer!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steampunk-archer said: Winter/holiday prompt: #28 Raily!!!  
> #28= "Oh my gosh, actual reindeer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fluffy fluff.

The bus jolted forward to a stop. Ray was shaken away by the change in motion. He realized he had fallen asleep against the window of the bus. The combination of all the layers he was wearing and the warmth of the heaters had been enough to knock him out like a light.

“How long was I out for?” he yawned.

“Not sure,” Lily muttered beside him. “Maybe ten minutes? I feel asleep for a while too. The lack of sunlight is messing with me.”

“It’s killing both of us,” he agreed. “But it’s still pretty here.”

“You’re not wrong,” the scientist mused as they stood to get off the bus. “I’m glad that we had the time to come up to Finland.”

“Me too,” Ray grinned before shuddering as the cold wind gusted into his exposed face. “And at least when we get back, we know we have plenty of blankets.”

“Yeah,” Lily nodded before breaking into a smile. “Oh my gosh, actual reindeer!”

Ray turned to look in the same direction that she was. Sure enough, a few of the animals were saddled up to a sleigh. Bells attached to their harnesses rang as they moved back and forth. A father was taking a picture of his two kids standing in front of the reindeer.

“Hey, look at them!” Ray grinned. “Almost makes me wish we were doing this instead of the dogsleds.”

“Well, we are staying here for a few days,” Lily reminded him. “I know we’re doing the Northern Lights tonight, plus some other stuff over the next couple of days. But, you know, we could always...come back here?”

Ray nodded. “I like the sound of that. Although I kinda can’t wait to drive a dogsled.”

“Me too,” Lily agreed as they watched people take off with the huskies. “So do you want to drive first or should I go?”

“Hmmm,” Ray stroked his chin. “Rock, paper, scissors?”

“Winner goes first?”

“Sounds good to me. Ready?”

Lily pulled off her mittens so she was playing in her gloves. “Three, two, one, go!”

The couple displayed their choices at the final word.

“Rock beats scissors,” Ray said triumphantly. “I’m up first.”

“I’ll get my turn,” Lily shrugged. “Just don’t flip the sled or anything.”

“I will do everything in my power not to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having driven a dogsled before, I can confirm that it's amazing. Except when you're riding in the sled and the dogs start farting.
> 
> Reviews=Love


	20. ‘I had a dream about you’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> incendiaglacies asked: Raily and ‘I had a dream about you’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Becoming a Legend (which you all should definitely read :))))

“Morning, Ray,” Lily mumbled as she stumbled into the kitchen.

Ray looked up from his breakfast and raised his eyebrows as she stumbled into the kitchen. He knew that she’d been running a simulation yesterday to see if there was a way to track the Darhks’ time traveling. By the looks of it, she hadn’t even gone to bed since then.

“Hey, Lily,” he smiled. “Uh, did you go to bed last night?”

“No, I slept in the lab,” she yawned as she pressed a few buttons into the replicator.

Ray frowned. “How long were you asleep in there for?”

“Uhhhh two hours?” Lily scrunched up her nose as coffee drizzled down into her mug. “Maybe three.”

“Oh wow,” he walked over to her. “I’m no poster child for getting a good night’s sleep, but wow.”

“I didn’t even plan to sleep, it just happened,” she explained as she took the mug out from underneath. “I had a dream about you though.”

Ray straightened up. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Lily took a sip of her coffee. “You were riding a giant chicken and decked out in a full on suit of armor. It was like some weird jousting thing.”

“That’s…interesting.”

“You can say it’s weird,” she laughed. “Even I know it’s weird, and I saw myself as Captain Cold when Eleanor’s magic made me see all that stuff.”

“You’re a Legend now,” Ray shrugged. “Weird is just another Tuesday.”

* * *

Ray stared at the coffee mug that Lily always used. It was bright red with little white flowers all around it. There were stains on the inside from where she hadn’t washed it yet. No one ever touched that mug, because it was just always hers.

“Ray?”

Ray looked around to see Caitlin standing behind him.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

He nodded. “Yeah. I’m great. Just…I’m thinking about washing Lily’s mug. For when she gets back. Or if.”

“It’s a when,” Caitlin smiled. “We’ll find her and Jax.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews/Prompts= Love


	21. "I might never get another chance to say this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> locitarose asked: Raily - "I might never get another chance to say this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Becoming a Legend

“I might never get another chance to say this.”

“Then go and talk to her,” Ray encouraged. “I mean, yeah, we met Ada when she was a baby, but now she’s all grown up and you can hold a normal conversation. Plus, how many people from the present can say they’ve talked with Ada Lovelace?”

“Yeah, but what do I talk to her about?” Lily muttered frantically. “It’s Ada freaking Lovelace!”

“Oh, like you’re not familiar with her work?” Ray reminded her. “You can start with that? Or maybe even bring up the anachronism? Or talk about her dad?”

“Because that was such a great relationship.”

“Okay, maybe not that then.”

“Probably not,” Lily agreed. “Look, come over and talk to her with me.”

“I don’t want to be a third wheel for you,” Ray shook his head.

“Ray Palmer, you are the furthest thing from a third wheel right now,” she insisted. “Come on, it’s like you said. How many people can say they’ve had a conversation with Ada Lovelace? I’m sure we can both think of something we can talk about with her.”

“Fair enough,” he agreed, holding his arm out to Lily. “Just wanted to make sure this wasn’t going to be a Cassandra Austen case.”

“I can’t believe Jax told everyone about that,” she muttered under her breath as she took his arm. “But at least I only kissed her after that mission. I didn’t pull a Nate and screw around with someone during a mission.”

“He doesn’t always do that.”

“He does it sometimes.”

“...maybe a time or two.”

Lily smirked. “Seriously though, I’m not going to get distracted. I’ve had eyes for someone else these days.”

Ray was about to respond, but suddenly the glass panes in the windows were knocked inward. He shielded Lily from the shards that rained down on it as the sound of Mick’s heatgun came from the now-exposed outdoors.

“Oh pancakes,” Ray groaned.

“Okay, chat with Ada postponed,” Lily said. “I’m going to go find Jax.”

“I’ll get my suit on and help Mick. See you in a few.”

“Yeah,” Lily nodded as she moved towards the swarm of partygoers before turning back around. “Be careful!”

“You too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	22. She was too short to see over the fence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ladysuperheros asked: Raily + She was too short to see over the fence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something quick

She was too short to see over the fence. There was an wooden crate in the corner of the space she was in. Lily walked over to it and dragged it over to stand on. There was still an electric barrier that hummed as she peered over the stone, but now she could see Ray, who noticed her immediately.

“Lily, you’re alive!” he said quickly, running over to the wall.

“So are you,” she smiled. “Where are we?”

“No idea,” Ray sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m glad I’m not alone here,” Lily told him, smiling despite their circumstances.

“Me too,” Ray nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


	23. Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> locitarose asked: Raily - Fake Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My semester is over, but I've been hit with a nasty cold the moment I finished my exams that is utterly sapping my energy. So writing is coming back slowly.

“So, you’re Ray’s girlfriend?”

Lily put a smile on her face as she nodded in response to the question. “That’s right?”

“How long have you two been together?” Ray’s mother asked. “He didn’t say the last time we saw him.”

“It’s been a couple months,” Lily replied as Ray answered with “Six.”

“And you’re still with him?” Sydney said in what was probably meant to be a teasing tone. “Wow.”

Next to her, Ray pressed his lips together. Lily placed her hand on his shoulders. It was meant to serve as a small comfort. At the same time, she kept it there long enough to keep their act in play. She had to play it like they had been dating for six months instead Ray asking her to pretend to be his girlfriend two days ago.

“Ray’s a great guy,” Lily told Ray’s brother as she gave him a bit of a glare. “He’s kind and funny and sweet. I’m lucky that I found a guy like him. Plus my son adores him.”

Mr. Palmer raised an eyebrow. “Your…son?”

“Yes, Ronnie’s almost two,” she nodded. “His father’s out of the picture and doesn’t seem to want to come back into it. I moved to Central City nearly a year ago with Ronnie to take on a job at Mercury Labs. That’s how I met Ray.”

“He was visiting Mercury Labs?” Mrs. Palmer asked.

Ray nodded. “I was talking to Dr. McGee about a project Lily was in charge of and how Palmer Tech could aid in the research. Later, I found out that we lived on the same block.”

“I was in the grocery store and I left one of my bags behind. Ray was the one who found it and ran out to give it to me,” Lily added, using the story of how they had first become friends with each other. “He offered to help me carry them home since he didn’t have a whole lot to carry himself. We ended up talking along the way and kind of became friends.”

“Over time, we just went from friends to…something else,” Ray finished.

Lily smiled and leaned against his shoulder. “I’ve never been so happy to have forgotten something.”

“Me too,” Ray told her.

* * *

“I owe you so much,” Ray said after they’d left the dinner with his family. “I know you had to find a sitter for Ronnie and you probably would have wanted to spend the night with him.”

“It’s not a problem,” Lily assured him. “Caitlin was happy to babysit him. Besides, Ronnie’s always thrilled when she comes over. And it was a nice dinner.”

“Yeah,” Ray rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry about my brother. He’s always like that.”

During the dinner, Sydney had been making snide remarks about Ray subtly. It was clear he was the favorite of the twins in their parents’ eyes. Ray had taken it and glanced down at the table. Lily had gripped her fists under the table.

“I’m sorry that you have to deal with that,” she replied, walking up the steps to her building. “But I personally think you’re way better than Sydney. A lot of people would agree with me too.”

“Thanks, Lily,” Ray smiled. “You’re a great pretend girlfriend by the way.”

“Well, if you ever need me to be your girlfriend again, don’t be afraid to ask,” Lily leaned on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Night.”

“Good night. Tell Ronnie hi from me.”

“I will.”

He watched as she opened the door and shut it behind her. Ray gazed up at the apartment building and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews= Love


	24. “I shouldn’t be here.” “Don’t talk bad about yourself!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranger-of-estel said: For the prompt list. Raily with “I shouldn’t be here.” “Don’t talk bad about yourself!” “Oh, no, I’m reading this note I found on the ground.” *to the note* “Don’t talk bad about yourself!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written a Raily fic in too long, but today I’m giving it a crack and setting it in the TNF verse with a healthy dose of LilyZari BROTP

Hospitals were one of Lily’s favorite places to be, and that was just for present day ones. Being in one in the past was almost even worse. She probably should be thankful that they were in the fifties though. The seventeenth century would probably be an even worse place to be hurt during without access to the Waverider and Gideon.

“How much longer do you think he’ll be out for?” Lily asked Zari as she started to pace around the room once again.

Zari glanced over at Ray’s prone form in the bed. “I don’t know. As soon as he’s up, we should get out of here.”

“Definitely. I know we’re supposed to see if something’s going on here, but I want to leave. Something feels...”

“Unwelcoming?” Zari nodded. “I’ve been feeling like too. Which is probably a sign that there’s something going on here.”

Lily sighed. “For sure. Jax is feeling it too.”

“Can’t say I blame him. He and Nate are scoping out the basement of the hospital to see what attacked Ray.”

Just then, a piece of paper slid under the door. The two women hurried over to it immediately. Zari tried to open the door to see who had left the note, but it wouldn’t budge. Lily gave her a hand, but nothing happened still. Whatever was going on in this hospital, they’d probably been trapped because of it.

“Great,” Zari huffed. “Just what we needed.”

Lily bent down to pick up the paper, which had been folded in half. She uncreased it and started to read the writing on it aloud.

“I know why you and your friends are here,” she recited. “And you’re right that something’s here. They locked your room to stop you from finding out. When the doctor comes in for your friend, come and find me by the west staircase. I need your help. I shouldn’t be here.” 

“Don’t talk bad about yourself!”

Lily whirled around to see Ray trying to sit up, wincing as he did so. Given the injuries they’d found him with, she couldn’t blame him.

“What’d you say?” Zari asked.

“Don’t talk bad about yourself,” Ray repeated. “You’re meant to be, Lily, and you know it.”

“Oh, no,” Lily shook her head and walked over to him. “I’m reading this note I found on the ground.” 

“Oh,” Ray glanced towards the note. “Don’t talk bad about yourself!” 

“It can’t hear you,” Zari explained, coming up beside Lily. “How are you doing?”

“Weird,” Ray mumbled. “What happened?”

“We found you bleeding in the stairwell and had to let the hospital take care of you,” Lily told him. “They let us in to see you after they did what they had to do.”

“Then they locked us in with you,” Zari finished. “That note just got slipped under our door.”

“So we’re stuck?” Ray asked. He seemed to be a little drowsy still.

“Until the doctor comes to take a look at you,” Lily nodded. “Then we’re making an escape.”

“‘kay,” Ray sighed and looked up at her. “You look pretty.”

Lily smiled slightly, feeling her cheeks redden. “Just get ready to run, Ray.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “You’re really pretty though.”

“So are you.”

Zari smirked at them. Lily rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
